Talk:Basket Case/@comment-4109358-20140228030621/@comment-24904958-20140228043808
"Keeping GAY couples from marrying is not discrimination." Yes it very much discrimination. Got a dictionary? It's okay, I got Google. dis·crim·i·na·tion noun #1.the unjust or prejudicial treatment of different categories of people or things, esp. on the grounds of race, age, or sex. Denying gay couples their right to marriage based on that sexual orientation is clearly prejudice and discriminative. "Keeping same sex couples from marrying is keeping them from discriminating against what is normal anymore than I feel discriminated against because I cannot marry my sister." Sorry? Come again? In English please? Incest and the law against it is far from discrimination - it has its reasons for being illegal.. it's not denied on account of age, sex, or race, I haven't studied incest laws, so I wouldn't know why it's illegal exactly - except it being morally wrong, but there must be good reason- it being illegal. "Discrimination based on good judgment is a protection for the stability of society and the upholding of unalterable morals." How is discrimination of gay people based on good judgement? It's shitty people being shitty people. How is giving gays their human right of marriage going to effect YOU? It really shouldn't. It's a sexual orientation, that's all it is, it isn't contagious or anything, honestly. "A government allowing them to marry would be endorsing the unnatural." Again, how? Because it was Adam & Eve instead of Adam & Steve? Just because there is no *natural* reproduction in same-sex relationships doesn't mean they don't deserve the right to legally join together as a family. "Equal protection under the law was never meant to protect the enjoyment of what is immoral or harmful." Honestly?? Sorry but how in the hell is being gay immoral and harmful in any way? As I said, it isn't contagious, it isn't going to harm you or anyone around said gay person, or it really shouldn't effect society. How to you even argue it being "immoral"? That can only be argued in a biblical sense, and honestly that argument is so dumb, I've been in it enough times already - not going to do it now. "Equal protection regarding marriage means that anyone, who is a single, adult, can marry another single adult person of the opposite sex as long as it is not their relative." Not really sweetheart, same-sex marriage is legal in other nations, as well as several U.S. states. Point is, it should be legal nationwide because quite frankly, there is no valid reason to deny it other than shitty people's prejudice and discrimination. "Besides, sexual orientation is only a behavior and not a fixed condition like race." Again, opinion. And... irrelevant??? "No one would agree that you can change your race, because that is something that is strictly defined by your genes. " Still not getting you're point. "Whereas there are tens of thousands who have overcome their same sex lifestyle to live out their lives the way God created them to be heterosexuals." God argument = invalid, bye. "To give an immoral behavior a protected status or special rights makes society a proponent of that behavior, thus harming society as a whole." Same-sex marriage legal nationwide or even state by state would not harm the nation or it's society as a whole. Shitty people can be shitty and deny gay people their rights all they want, but honestly, there's no good reason to. AND again, it's not immoral to be gay or be gay and marry.. like how the hell in that inhumane or un-human like? Like what? And it's not a special right; marriage is a right that nationwide straight people already have, it's a given right that everyone deserves.